rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
OP/PG tedy over-povered a power-gaming
thumb|250pxJedná se o druh špatné roleplay, zlozvyk, který můžete potkat hned na několika úrovních (od zakládání a tvorby postavy přes její chování a schopnosti... až po vývoj postavy v průběhu RP a manipulování některých herních situací, jako například souboje a podobně ve prospěch jediné postavy/hráče). Powergaming se obvykle vyskytuje u nováčků v RP, i když někteří nepoučitelní "veteráni" jej používají také. Všeobecně se jedná o pokusy dát své vlastní postavě výhody, které ostatní postavy nemají, naklonit si RPhru a okolnosti ve svůj prospěch a pokud možno vždy z boje a pastí vyjít bez úhony či jako vítěz. Nejsnazší bude vysvětlit takovou záležitost na příkladech - powergamingu rozlišujeme hned několik druhů: 'Hustodémoni' Power-gaming při tvorbě postavy - tzn. over-powered nebo exotické postavy a rasy. Tohoto druhu PG se nejčastěji dopouští nováčci v RP a obvykle je nepřehlédnutelný pro všechny kolem. thumb|400px Postava je už při svém zakládání vymyšlena tak, aby něčím vyčnívala nad ostatní, odlišovala se. Power-gamer se ale narozdíl od god-moddera soustředí jen na sebe a svou postavu, ne na to, aby zkoušel ovládat ostatní hráče. Je posedlý buď svou nezranitelností, neporazitelností a nesmrtelností, nebo má nezničitelnou zbroj či zvláštní schopnosti či rasu, které nejsou podle lore dostupné ostatním hráčům. Nemá žádné chyby, žádné špatné vlastnosti. Příklady: *Může mít třeba zvláštního magického společníka, který ho před vším chrání (ano, imaginárního neviditelného přítele, který vám nakope zadek, když si s jeho pánem nechcete hrát, ať už je to démon, bludička, duch či anděl strážný). *Nebo se snaží hrát nepovolenou či exotickou rasu (obvykle zatraceně mizerně, ano, dívám se na všechny ty draky, eredary, půlsukuby). *Možná je dokonce posedlý nějakou mocnou bytostí (nejčastěji démonem). *Možná má postavu, která je podle lore své rasy sotva dospělá a přesto stihla porodit a vychovat děti, absolvovat trénink elitního assassina, výcvik luxusní kurtizány, vést bojovou jednotku těžké pěchoty, vyhrát pár bitev či válek, vystudovat magickou univerzitu, naučit se desítkám jazyků, vystudovat v klášteře na léčitele a kandidovat na královnu krásy a předsedu rady starších. Krom toho je to dobrá vyznavačka světla svatého, dokud z ní nemluví démon, který ji ovládá i po tom, co byl několikrát zabit. *Nebo jste právě potkali dítě murlockých rybářů, které má znalosti odpovídající celoživotnímu studiu v zaprášené klášterní knihovně, a zná dokonce i informace, které nejsou v herním světě veřejně známy mimo uzavřené kruhy. *Nebo narazíte na sukubu, která si vesele chodí městem, kde by ji obvykle strážní zabili na potkání, ale z nějakého důvodu zrovna ji nechávají být, i když má rohy, křídla, kopyta a dvoumetrový ocas. Prý proto, že je hodná a jen hledá přátele. Tak to tedy tvrdí ta sukuba. A strážní? Jsou NPC, mají smůlu. *Nebo jste z centra civilizace a přeci se měníte v kočku či pavouka, když jste emočně nevyrovnaní. Městské rasy to přeci běžně dělávají... Powergamer hustodémon vymyslí cokoli, aby byl výjmečný a "zajímavý". '' Při tvorbě postavy je posedlý pomyslnými "staty" a domnělou mocí postavy, nebo její exotičností a vzhledem, místo toho, aby nějak rozvinul její osobnost a vytvořil příjemnou postavu, se kterou budou ostatní rádi hrát pro to, jak se k nim chová a dává jim prostor pro jejich RP. Ne proto, že má kočičí fialové oči a schovává pod šaty ocásek nebo dva navíc... Proč je tenhle druh PG pro lidi otravný až tak, že se vám začnou vyhýbat a nebudou s vámi RPit, pokud k němu sklouznete? Protože OP postavy jsou nudné a předvídatelné. Kdyby každý měl hustodémona, nakonec zjistíte, že jsou stejně všichni stejní. A pokud by hustodémona měl jeden, bude ho chtít druhý, až je bude mít většina hráčů... a co pak normální postavy s normálními schopnostmi? To rovnou skončí na kaši, kdykoli se s nimi zkusí měřit, nebo dostanou do sporu? Skutečně zajímavé postavy mají silné stránky, ale i slabosti a chyby. A jsou to obvykle ty chyby a slabosti, pro které si je ostatní zapamatují, nebo třeba i oblíbí. thumb|400px ''Pokud se chcete vyhnout tomuto druhu PG, přemýšlejte u tvorby postavy nejen o jejích silných stránkách, ale i o slabostech a obavách. Přes to nejel vlak, každá postava má i chyby. Nikdo není dokonalý. Zvažte také, co je vhodné umět, znát a vlastnit vzhledem k věku vaší postavy a k průměrnému věku ospělosti vaší rasy. Takový troll žije kratší dobu a bude v 15 letech znát jiné věci, než člověk. Elf, který má celá staletí na studia a vývoj, nebude v pěti letech mít stejné znalosti jako Quillboar, který je v pěti letech ve své rase už pokládán za kmeta (pokud se jich vůbec dožil). Zvažte také, co je vhodné v kontextu světa, ve kterém hrajete. Lidský sirotek vychovaný trpaslíky nebo elfy - ano, takoví tu jsou i v lore. Lidský sirotek vychovaný nemrtvými nebo lesními troly? Leda jako budoucí svačina? Ale no tak, prosím! 'Broukpytlíkové' Power gaming schopností - OP skill či výlučná dovednost. Jedná se o druh PG, kdy se postava náhle zlepší v nějaké dovednosti, nebo se naučí úplně novou (ostatním obvykle nedostupnou) schopnost jen tak, zčista jasna, bez tréninku a dlouhých studií. Prostě stačí chtít a je to! Příklady: thumb|400px|Naštvali jste kapitána Ameriiku, to máte blbý, Hordo. *Například trpasličí bojovník, který se ze dne na den stane bardem a virtuózem na loutnu. *Nebo postava bez magického vzdělání náhle umí nejen rozeznat kletby a aury, ale také je rušit. *Postava, která vždy byla otrokem v dolech náhle zvládá finesy politických intrik nebo recituje klasickou poezii. *Naprostý zelenáč nejdnou bezchybně, přesně a smrtelně ovládá meč, který se mu včera poprvé dostal do ruky. *Druhý stupeň tohoto PG je postava, která je vždy ve všem úžasná, i když to nikdy dříve nedělala. Například nikdy nelétala na gryfovi, ale sotva na něj sedne, létá jako expert a rovnou za prvního letu kouzlí a bojuje. *Nebo postava zkusí rozluštit starobylý text a ovládá prastaré komplikované jazyky v okamžiku, co se poprvé podívá do knihy v nich psané.thumb|400px *Další postava zase uděluje ostatním expertní rady z oblasti, které neměla šanci poznat (kněz Světla svatého je náhle expertem na krvavou a stínovou magii či fel, starý mládenec umí přebalovat kojence a pouštní kočovník chce udělovat lekce v plavání a mořeplavbě). *Ještě horší variantou je, když se taková postava snaží zesměšnit ostatní, jen proto, aby tím víc ukázala svou dokonalost či "důvtip". Komunikuje tak, aby se ostatní postavy zdály hloupé, ale tak, aby ji za to nemohl nikdo napadnout. Třetí stupeň PG skillu jsou postavy, které náhle objeví tzv. "utajenou" či "latentní" schopnost přesně ve chvíli, kdy se jim to hodí a je potřeba, i když by je do té doby vůbec nenapadlo, že by měla jejich postava takové znalosti a schopnosti RPit. Obvykle tak učiní, aby se postava dostala z tíživé situace bez poskvrnky a bez zranění. Uprostřed eventu v sobě najde zvláštní dovednost či znalost, která celou situaci vyřeší v její prospěch.thumb|400px|Zapomněl jsem říci, že umím kouzlo "nezranitelnost a čisté prádlo". Samozřejmě takovému hráči opět jde o to, aby on sám byl nejužitečnější a nejlepší ze všech kolem, jedno kolik lidí (včetně autora eventu) tím otráví. Aby měl pomyslné prvenství v soutěži, kterou má ve své hlavě. (Správně si představujete hlásícího se Hujera vykřikujícího "Já vím, já vím!") *Brutální válečnice je náhle odborníkem na jemnou mechaniku, když je třeba otevřít komplikovaný zámek, o pár chvil později vycítí magickou past bez toho, že by měla na daném poli vzdělání či zkušenosti. Rozumějme si: také se často dívám na hokej, ale proto nemohu hrát v národní reprezentaci. Myslím, že by mne nevzali ani do přípravky pro místní tým invalidů. Že jste často viděli někoho kouzlit neznamená, že jste sami odborníkem na magii. ''' Stejně tak se přes noc nenaučíte střílet z luku, jezdit na koni, sestrojit katapult, ochočit vlka a ani šplhat po laně. ''Pokud se chcete vyhnout tomuto druhu PG, myslete na to, jak dlouho vám trvalo naučit se cizí jazyk plynule v reálu, psát na počítači všemi deseti prsty, řídit auto, nebo třeba lyžovat a bruslit. Zkuste nechat svou postavu několikrát selhat, když zkouší novou dovednost, než se jí podaří dosáhnout cíle.'' '''Křečci (Munchkins) Power-gaming jako "cíl" hry - OP meče, občas i OP skilly. Třetí druh powergamingu souvisí s potřebou vyhrát hru, která nemá mít výhru ani cílovou pásku. Hráč si chce "nahrabat" jako křeček, co nejvíce "nabušit" a ozvláštnit svou postavu vybavením (obvykle OP meč či zbroj), nebo speciálními schopnostmi, ke kterým je vyvolena právě a jen jeho postava a nikdo jiný. Samozřejmě jsme zpět u toho, aby se hráč nějak zviditelnil a odlišil, aby byl prvoplánově "vyjímečný". thumb|400px|Tenhle vládne všem, tenhle je od Arabely, tenhle umí neviditelnost, tenhle sešle paprsek laseru a tenhle zavolá Hvězdu Smrti. Že na to mám jen dva sloty? Hm. To samo o sobě vede k materialistickému RP, které ostatní nebaví, k "závodění" tam, kde závodění být nemá. RP styl hry nemá mít cíl v "lootu", který si přivlastníte a budete se s ním vytahovat, to se hodí do PvP a PvE. Jistě, známe mnoho příběhů a questů (i v samotném lore), jejichž cílem bylo získání či zničení epického artefaktu nebo zbraně. Během těch příběhů se ale postava změnila a stejně tak svět kolem. Něco se naučila, mnoho toho získala. Mnoho zaplatila, farmila, mnoho ztratila. Skoro zemřela. Často potřebovala pomoc pár přátel nebo celého raidu (vzpomeňte na vanilla a TBC questy na epické zbraně, nebo sérii na quel'delar a skládání shadowmourne). Pokud se RP postava snaží získat mocný artefakt, důležitá by měla být její cesta k němu, ne samotný akt získání. '' thumb|350px Důležité jsou překážky na té cestě, to, jak se během ní postava rozvinula a změnila, přátelé i nepřátelé, které si při své pouti nadělala. '''Pokud při cestě za takovým epickým předmětem dokážete zařídit, že kdokoli jde s vámi, bude se bavit a snažit se s vámi příběh dokončit, neděláte to špatně, naopak. Poskytujete možnost pro RP a na konci cesty možná doopravdy zjistíte, že máte proč pokračovat dál i v dalších příbězích. Ale jinak? Soustředit se jen na získání artefaktu znamená mít jediný cíl postavy a jasnou motivaci. Dobrá, získáte jej. Co bude postava dělat s tím OP mečem/mountem/zbrojí pak? Co bude vlastně vůbec dělat dál, a proč bude dál existovat? Bude svůj artefakt leštit a ukazovat ostatním a vyprávět o něm a o své úžasnosti? Věřte mi, že to zkusíte jednou a pak své posluchače budete marně shánět na další RP. Pro tyto křečkující typy se v anglicky mluvícím světě ustálilo pojmenování '"munchkin" a nemyslí se tím nic roztomilého. Je to nadávka označující nedospělé, dětinské RP, které snad pochopíte u teenagera, ale ne u staršího hráče. thumb|400px Munchkin využívá RP k tomu, aby byl lepší než ostatní, aby pokud možno vše vyřešil sám, na vše přišel první (i metodou zneužívání OOC informací), nehledí na to, jak moc otravný je pro ostatní hráče, jak narušuje logičnost celého lore či příběhu, jak kazí zábavu ostatním. Pro munchkiny je typické i to, že jejich role-play je "roll-play". Hody kostkou/rolly a staty na zbraních a zbroji je zajímají více, než to, co by měli hrát za roli. K rollům se uchylují jako k Písmu Svatému, kdykoli by měli něco sami vymyslet, nebo, nedejbože, férově prohrát či o svůj slavný OP předmět přijít. Munchkina nezajímají příběhy kolem, ale jen to, jak v nich zazáří on sám. '' To, zda si ho ostatní všimnou. A když si ho nevšimli dosud, všimnou si ho určitě v té zářivé zbroji s jeho OP dvouručákem! A když ne? Vrazí ho do nich. Potřebuje mít něco, co mu ostatní budou závidět, hlavně proto, aby měl téma rozhovoru... nejlépe sám o sobě a o tom, jak je vyvolený.thumb|300px|Můj milášek... A teď si na malý okamžik představte, že munchkinovi vezmete jeho miláška a rozbijete ho. I kdybyste mu tím chtěli vnuknout podnět pro další RP. A připravte si minimálně bublinu od paladina na ochranu. Že přeháním? Každá věc se přeci dá ukrást, ztratit, zničit, pokud se dost snažíte. I nezničitelná zbroj nebo amulet musí jít zničit. Můžete ji proti tomu očarovat, vylepšit, překout, nabrousit, učinit ji téměř nezničitelnou. Zamknout za sedmi zámky v sedmi truhlicích. Nechat hlídat sedmi draky. Jde ukrást, jde rozbít. I kdyby se dala po roztříštění znovu posbírat a složit, měla by jít i permanentně zničit... jde to, nějak. Možná je způsob, jakým to jde, tajný nebo extrémně obtížný, ale jde to. ''Pokud při vymýšlení magického artefaktu, zbraně či zbroje nenecháte takovou možnost, vytváříte OP/PG věc, která má sloužit leda k ukojení vašeho ega a frustraci ostatních. Pokud to uděláte takhle, jste munchkin. Protože když typickému munchkinovi nechcete dopřát jeho kouzelný meč, nebo mu ho chcete vzít a zničit, obvykle se dozvíte, že to nejde. Nebo (ještě hůře) ji může zničit jen ON sám z vlastního rozhodnutí, či nějaká vyšší síla mimo kontrolu ostatních hráčů, o které samozřejmě opět rozhoduje jen on jako hráč. Ale no tak, prosím. I Sauron nám nechal Mount Doom. Jak se vyhnout této chybě? Zkuste se zamyslet nad tím, zda by honba za vysněnou všemocnou zbraní měla doopravdy dopadnout tím, že ji vaše postava získá. '' thumb|300px Ve chvíli, kdy se tak stane, pro ni ztrácíte motivaci, proč by postava dál putovala Azerothem a existovala? Stejně tak postavě při vytváření nedávejte mocné předměty, ke kterým by se jako běžný voják či rolník neměla nárok dostat. Co zkusit mocnou zbroj vyměnit prostě za zbroj, která má hodnotu jen proto, že se v rodině dědí po generace? A co kdyby právě tuhle zbroj ukradl nějaký padouch, kterého se snažíte dopadnout? Pokud už trváte na tvorbě magického artefaktu pro vaši postavu, ''dejte mu jen jednu magickou vlastnos''t. Pokud by jich měl mít víc, zvažte, zda by předmět nemělo použití všech jeho kouzelných vlastností zároveň zničit. Zkuste stanovit limity, za kterých lze projít přes vaši nezničitelnou zbroj, nebo jak se lze ubránit vašemu plamennému meči. Když je hráč uhádne, nebo se mu podaří na ně přijít, přiznejte to a neměňte pravidla. 'Liga neporazitelných ' Powergaming v boji a další "situační" PG. V základě tento druh hráče buď '''ignoruje, nebo odmítá přijmout fakta v situaci, která ho znevýhodňuje. '''Buď neuzná omezení, která platí pro všechny ostatní hráče hrající stejnou scénu, nebo nepřijme znevýhodnění, které se týká jeho postavy individuálně. Aneb "challenge not accepted, challenge dodged". Opět zkusme příklady: *Dostanete se do svatyně černokněžníka, ve které dotyčný pracoval celé roky, zabezpečil ji magickými pastmi a obranami tak, aby v ní mohl kouzlit jen on sám a dobrodruzi ne. Znamená to tedy jen možnost (extrémně obtížnou!) porazit ho zbraněmi '''bez kouzel. (Ano, jde o velmi obtížný boj určený k otestování limitu postav.) Nic "nepotěší" víc než mág z družiny, který si ani pořádně nepřečte popis situace, teleportuje se za záda černokněžníka a jednou ranou ho usmaží. Nejen, že porušil vámi stanovené pravidlo: "žádná magie na vaší straně". Připravil o RP všechny, co přišli s ním. Zesměšnil přípravu, kterou jste do situace vložili a vzal vám chuť ještě kdy nějaký event dělat. Ze zbytku své družiny udělal doprovod šašků, které s sebou vodí, aby ho sledovali a tleskali mu. thumb|400px|Taurení mariňáci jsou vždy připraveni! *Podobná situace - naplánujete to tak, aby se družina octla na pokraji smrti. Ne mrtvá, ale na pokraji, oslabená proti přesile. Z celé situace jim má pomoci důvtip, nebo třeba zrovna magie, jenže jsou po dlouhém boji vyčerpáni. Jeden z nich náhle nějak plně dobije svou energii, zcelí si rány a jednou ranou vymaže všechny nepřátele v okolí. Ještě horší je, když v tu chvíli použije i OP skill, který do toho okamžiku nikdy neměl. *Jiné příklady situačního PG jsou postavy, které byly vážně zraněny a pár dní po zlomení nohy vesele tančí, bojují, trénují a chovají se, jako by zraněny nikdy nebyly. *Nejhorší příklad situačního PG jsou postavy, které se zapojují do bojového RP s tím, že se vždy uhnou každému útoku, ať už protože jsou extrémně obratní, zkušení nebo rychlí. Odmítnou přijmout zranění, ale sami očekávají, že protihráč přijme ta od nich. Možná k tomu dodají "vyRPi si, jaké jsou moje slabiny a jak jsem zranitelný". To je zhruba stejně fér jako nechat lidi hádat číslo, které si myslíte, a kdykoli uhádnou, říci: "Ne, to není ono!" a to číslo v duchu změnit na jiné. '''''Každý dobrý RPer umí zahrát porážku, to je část roleplay. thumb|350px|A tos ještě neviděl moje bankai, můj štít nesmrtelnosti a hyperprostorový skok. Pokud si vážně myslíte, že RP se skládá jen z vyhrávání a neporazitelnosti vašeho orkského hustodémona, RP není hra pro vás. A když myslím prohru, mluvím i o situaci, kdy vás někdo zmlátí do bezvědomí. V takové chvíli nebudete pobíhat kolem, nebudete ječet z plna hrdla, kdo vás zbil, patrně si to ani nebudete pamatovat, nebudete za pět minut při silách žádat pomstu a používat všechny své superschopnosti. Pokud nejste robot, měli byste trpět, mít bolesti a odplazit se zahojit někam do křoví nebo na marodku. Postava, která se ubrání jakémukoli útoku... je nudná. Nedává ostatním prostor pro RP a dokonce jejich RP neguje. Pokud se sami vždy ubráníte všemu a není možné vás ani zranit, za chvilku nebudete mít s kým RPit. '' thumb|300px Kromě toho vás ostatní nebudou zvát na eventy, zvlášť na ty spojené s bojem a nebezpečím, protože co je pro ostatní výzvou, vy přeci zvládnete levou zadní. Vždy je zachráníte, vždy zazáříte, vše vyřešíte jako první, vše víte... tak proč vlastně potřebujete ostatní? Vlastně ano, aby vás chválili, zbožňovali a dívali se, jak zachraňujete je i svět, a nepletli se vám u toho pod nohy. Pouhá vaše přítomnost přeci znamená, že co bylo výzvou je najednou směšné, ne? Nenapadne vás, že někdy se v RP chystá zkouška, jejíž podstatou je vzít postavám skoro vše a otestovat tak jejich skutečné já, aby to své "vše" dostaly zpět až po náročném boji, nebo dlouhém strádání? Samozřejmě vás vypravěč příběhu nechce nechat zemřít a prohrát. Jen vás nechce vyhrát hned, protože snadné vítězství v životě a boji moc neváží. Jenže člen Ligy neporazitelných k takovému RP nedává žádnou šanci. ''Jak se vyhnout takovému RP je dost jasné - dejte prostě ostatním šanci vás zasáhnout stejnou, jakou chcete, aby oni dali vám na vaše útoky. 'Spasitel' Ego-powergaming 1 (obsahuje část metagamingu, protože do RP zatahuje OOC záležitosti) - toto je doopravdy jedna z nejotravnějších věcí, s jakými se v RP setkáte. Ta ještě otravnější následuje hned v další části.thumb|400px|Následujte světélko... Chystáte příběh, který jste dlouho rozmýšleli, a během kterého chcete ohrozit, možná i zabít (vaši vlastní nebo cizí, předem domluvenou) scénářovou postavu, kterou se PG Spasitel rozhodne zachránit, nehledě na váš názor. A možná se nezastaví jen u vaší postavy, bude zachraňovat všechny kolem, ať si to přejí, nebo ne. O to hůře, když se jedná o postavy, které s ním nejsou v přátelském vztahu, spíše se s jeho postavou nesnáší. A bude je zachraňovat nejen v nebezpečné situaci, ale i u každodenního RP a očekávat za to vděk nejen v RP, ale i OOC. Pokud ho neprojevíte, očekávejte SPAM plný výčitek. Ve velkém a na všech frontách a médiích, kam má takový hráč přístup. Pokud takového hráče necháte "bujet", nakonec bude své spasitelské myšlenky aplikovat i na OOC záležitosti a tahat z ostatních hráčů informace o jejich osobních trápeních z reálu, aby jim mohl udílet rady a připadat si užitečný. Nedovolte to. Nepouštějte si ho k tělu a odřízněte ho od možnosti kazit vám eventy tím, že se jejich výsledek bude pokoušet "vybrečet", ať už whispy nebo zpětně za pomoci OOC komunikace. Jak se vyhnout takovému RP? Zkuste se předem OOC domluvit s majitelem postavy, jejíž osud se snažíte ovlivnit. Možná vám dá šanci stát se hrdinou, změní názor a postavu vám dovolí zachránit. Slušně se optat je základní pravidlo slušnosti. 'Emo-trpitel' Ego-powergaming 2 - varovné signály těchto hráčů bývají různé, ale mívají jeden společný znak: SPAM týkající se jejich postavy, jejich RP, jejich dotčených emocí. Přílišné propojení svého já s postavou a neschopnosti nakreslit tlustou čáru mezi RP a realitou. '''Obvykle jsou dost hrdí na svá rozhodnutí a tak jako tak jim nevysvětlíte, kde dělají nebo udělali chybu. thumb|400px|A tehdy mne mučili. A další rok taky. No a potom taky. A zabili mi všechny kamarády a rodinu, ale hlavně mě mučili. Mívají ve zvyku na každou jednoduchou otázku, která se týká jejich RP či jejich postavy, vyprodukovat neskutečně dlouhé textové pasáže, i když jste se snažili získat odpověď o jedné větě. Tyto dlouhé články, "wall of text", výlevy bývají často už předem znakem, že něco není v pořádku. Můžete je totiž vidět i u profilu postavy. Začínající postava mívá svou historii a vlastnosti psány v bodech. U dvacetistránkové povídky o tom, co bude hráč hrát, by vám měl zaznít poplašný alarm v hlavě. Stejně tak to, že dodá detailní plán svého RP, a pokud možno v něm naplánuje i RP reakce ostatních, nebo pozmění jejich RP minulost (zavání godmoddingem, ano). Pokud nakonec RP nedopadne tak, jak si hráč plánoval, následují další a další stránky výčitek, kterým zahrne většinu zúčastněných, jako by doufal, že tím zpětně něco změní. Zavalí vás lavinou textu o tom, jak a proč je jeho postava v právu. Pokusí se ovlivnit za pomoci OOC komunikace váš postoj k jeho a bláhově doufá, že tím změní i postoj vašich a dalších postav, pokud ta jeho upadla v nemilost. Dodává OOC vysvětlivky o délce diplomové práce na téma, které tragické vlivy z minulosti postavy či jeho vlastní vedly k jejímu chování tímto způsobem, a proč by jí všichni měli odpustit a mít ji rádi. ''Také má za sebou obvykle postava minulost plnou utrpení, psychického i fyzického týrání, zážitků tak děsivých, že se divíte, že ji to dávno nekleplo, nebo se nezabila sama.'' thumb|354px|A krom toho mi nesedla ta snídaně. Pokud do toho zabřednete, vstupujete na tenký led. Tento hráč je s postavou srostlý, nikdy nepřizná, že něco udělal špatně. Cokoli, co vytknete k jeho RP, vezme osobně, i pokus o radu. Je přecitlivělý a urážlivý, stejně jako jeho postava. Dokáže otrávit a znervóznit i zkušené RPery, protože se neustále pokouší o OOC vysvětlování a ovlivňování. Má potenciál zkazit vám jakýkoli příběh a strhnout ho na vedlejší kolej, která končí u něj a jeho postavy. U hodinových debat o tom, jak jste mu ublížili. Začnete RP o nehodě, která se stala v sousedství, nebo o hádce, kterou měly postavy, a skončíte u whispování o tom, jak je hráč nepochopený a jak to má v reálu těžké a jak by mu pro to ostatní RP hráči měli jít z cesty nebo ve všem vyhovět. Pokud se náhodou vyskytne příležitost, aby tato emo postava zahodila minulost za hlavu a změnila se, nebo byla konečně šťastná, nikdy po ní nesáhne.thumb|400px|Já si to budu všechno pamatovat! A nerozesmívejte mne, musím trpět! Dokonale zadupe jakoukoli snahu o pomoc a zdeptá jejího poskytovatele. Chce RP, ve kterém je týraná, potřebuje utěšovat, plakat náhodným kolemjdoucím na rameni, ochraňovat a naříkat nad tím, oč vše přišla. Zadupe všechny možné RP vazby své postavy a nové RP přátele (skutečné hráče), jako by ji nebyli hodni, ve jménu smyšlených postav ze své tragické minulosti či NPC. ''Nakonec téměř nenechá prostor jiným postavám se projevit, aniž by jejich hráči četli OOC spam ve whispu, bude je obletovat jako vosa a strhávat pozornost na sebe a své utrpení. '' Ostatní se v blízkosti tohoto hráče buď vyhnou RP, či budou RPit do party, aby je neslyšel, nebo odlognou úplně. Pokud učiníte opatření a zamezíte takovému chování ve hře, zaplaví vás emo-powergamer srdceryvnými pásy textu na fórum či sociálních sítích. Není před ním úniku. Svět totiž vidí jen po svém a on je středem vesmíru. ''V tomto případě je těžké radit. Jedním doporučením je raději nehrát nějakou dobu RP vůbec. Nebo často střídat postavy, abyste udrželi jasnou představu o tom, kde končí pixelová bytost a kde začínáte vy. Protože pokud se někdo hněvá na vaši postavu, nesouvisí to s vámi, ale s postavou... stejně tak, pokud ji někdo má rád. Doporučuji vám přečíst náš článek o oddělení IC a OOC.'' Pro toho, kdo se takovým hráčem zabývá: jde mu jen o pozornost, stejně jako průměrnému trollovi. Nejlepší je nekrmit troly. Ignorujte a vydržte nereagovat na každé kňourání, popřípadě hráče při nemožnosti nápravy zablokujte. Občas se ale stane, že i takoví hráči najdou správnou cestu, jen nikdy ne v prvních kolejích, které si pro sebe vyjeli. Musí odbočit a hodně na sobě zapracovat. Zpět na '''Bad Roleplay. Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft